When I Find You
by MGG97
Summary: Edward and Bella were the best of friends. One day he is forced to move away. Ten years have gone by and the Cullens move back to Forks. Can Bella make Edward remember everything they had, or what she thought they had? Based on the song "When You Find Me" by: Joshua Radin. All Human.
1. Prologue: Goodbyes

**So here is my new story **_**When I Find You. **_**It is based on the song "When You Find Me" by Joshua Radin, so go check that song out ASAP!**

* * *

Stay with me

Don't let me go

'Cause I can't be without you

Just stay with me

And hold me close

Because I built my world around you

And I don't wanna know what it's like without you

So stay with me

Just stay with me

~_Stay With Me _by: Danity Kane

* * *

Remember when we were younger? Life seemed so easy then. There were no complications. You could just let your hair blow in the breeze.

Yeah, that was the way my life was, until that day…

I watched as my life changed before my very eyes. It was depressing to watch every one cry. They said their goodbyes to each other. I managed to say them, too, except to…_him._

My best friend stood next to his parents. He held his mother's hand. She hugged my father and then every else, including me.

Esme leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Be good for your parents, please, my sweet Bella," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded at her request. Nobody could refuse Esme Cullen. She had a special gift. She's so nurturing and caring. Being around her for so long will have an effect on you.

She stood up and nudged Edward towards me, knowing it would take an eternity to say goodbye. It was the truth, though. I couldn't deny that. I don't think that I good ever tell Edward farewell. He was my best friend. I know I said that already, but it is true. I guess I'm just trying to emphasize that.

I knew that Edward was meant for me. I might be eight-years-old, but I know what true love looks like. I've been around so much of it. I'm not as ignorant and naïve as you think I am. I have eyes and ears.

I could also feel it. My heart was sent into flutters and it felt like every beat would just bust out of my chest. I choked on my words when I was around Edward. The lightest brush on my arm sent shivers down my spine.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, and I never wanted to let him go. I felt like I just died and went to heaven. That's how much of an affect he has on me. He makes my heart skip a beat.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I knew this was probably the last time I would ever see him. If we would encounter each other again in the future nobody would be this upset. There would be no tear sheds. There would only be a hug, a wave, and a "see you later".

No, they are moving all the way to England. A completely different country. A completely different world. Edward would be breathing different air than I. He would be walking on different grounds.

He reluctantly let loose of me. He nodded his head a few times to show that he had no words, but after a few moments of utter silence between us, he whispered, "Goodbye."

That was the last word I thought I would ever hear him speak again.

Edward then turned and walked towards his parents and brother and sister. They were waiting to load onto the airplane.

Before Edward was on, he turned around to me and gave me a weak smile. More tears rolled down my face, and then and there I thought I would breakdown. The only thing that kept me from falling over was my dad's grip on my shoulder. I was losing my best friend without putting up a fight.

When I asked why the Cullens had to move away, they told me that Carlisle was offered a job at a highly prominent hospital in London. They told me they would miss them, too. The Swans and the Cullens were considered to the township as family because of how close we were. No matter how close our families were, they weren't losing the love of their life.

I was losing my everything...

I would wait for him, though. He had to come back. He couldn't leave me, Bella Swan, his best friend, on her own. I would just wait for him.

When I have him back, I'll be me again.

I will always wait for him

* * *

**And there is the prologue.**

**I know it wasn't the most exciting, but let's just wait to see what comes. The main purpose for this was to give you some background information about Edward and Bella's relationship and how they felt about each other when they were kids.**

**So it doesn't confuse anyone, I'm going to tell you that the next chapter will take place in present time.**

**Please, please, please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the more chapters you receive.**

**Make sure you check out my live journal and my facebook page for updates on WIFY. I update daily. Since I just recently made both pages and haven't had time to get word out there about them, I have no followers. So let's see who will like the pages first. If you review for this chapter and then add me on either site and tell me your fanfiction username, I will give you a special shout out and a special treat. The treat might be a deleted scene or a sneak preview of an upcoming chapter. I always have something up my sleeve.**

**So go check out the official cover photo for this story while you're at it. Right now, there is two. There is the official one and then there is one of Edward. I will make more. Probably one or two more of Edward and Bella, and then one of just Bella. I'm almost certain that I already posted the official cover photo on live journal. I'll try to post the Edward one as soon as possible. I just haven't been around to do it.**

**BTW, the links for my other sites are on my profile also.**

**Remember review, review, review, review! And go like my pages!**

**~Hunter**


	2. Or Just a Forgotten Memory?

**FIRST CHAPTER! It is finally here! I'm really excited for this story to got rolling. Not so much for this chapter, however. It is pretty crappy, but it was difficult to write. The first chapter of any story is hard to write, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**

_**Second Chance **_**by: Shinedown**

**(Song doesn't go with the chapter, I know, but that line does)**

* * *

I laid in my bed staring up at my ceiling. I had nothing better to do. I'm hopeless and pathetic. I honestly believe that Edward would come back. He probably doesn't even remember who I am. I'm in all probability a vague memory in the back of his mind. I might even be less than that, right?

Hell, yeah! I'm just nothing to him.

I swear that my mind can't see things at just at a single perspective for more than one minute. Seriously, one second I think he will return, and then I am laughing my ass off for even having that thought.

It's Saturday night, and I'm a loner in my bedroom. There is a _Grey's Anatomy _marathon on tonight. That will keep me occupied until I succumb into sleep.

_Why don't I hang out with friends?_

Well, my only two friends I have are a cheerleader and her twin brother, who is a football player. So Saturday night has their agenda filled up; Football game and dinner at Ralph's Pizza. Afterwards, Jasper would bring his white trash girlfriend over, and then…You see where I am going, right?

_How is it that my best friend outside of the Cullens is one of the most popular students in our school yet I have no other friends, except for her brother?_

The answer to that question is so simple. No one wants to hang out with "Nerdy Birdie Swan". _Where do they come up with their names these days? Please, I, being the most mind-numbing person in the entire universe, can come up with a better nickname. _

Rosalie and Jasper know the true me, though. The Hales were the third family in the circle of friends that my parents belong to. They threw the going away party for the Cullens when they moved to England because their jobs restricted them from coming to the airport to say goodbye.

Rosalie and Jasper were like my siblings. We have gone through thick and thin together.

The entire football team and cheerleading squad always try to get them to stop spending so much time around me. They're afraid it would do something to Forks High School's reputation if other communities and schools knew that their star athlete and head cheerleader ran around with a dork that hardly ever utters a word and spends her free time reading and watching ancient television shows.

For those two to stick by my side for almost my entire life proves to me that they are true friends. I know that they aren't pretending. If they were, they would act all nice around my parents, but at school they would completely ignore me. It is actually quite opposite with the latter. They are ditching their popular friends, skanky girlfriend, and whoever Rosalie's hook-up partner of the month was, to sit with me at lunch or in class.

Why do I hang around people that don't get into serious relationships or who dates…_Lauren Mallory_? (I'm sorry. I can't say her name without barfing my damn intestines out.)

They are sort of forced to be like that.

Rosalie is actually a good person, but she is just boy-crazy. She doesn't really hook-up with them. She has never even had sex. She knows that being in a different relationship every month is giving her a _bad _reputation, but I think she continues to do it to help her cope with their parents' potential divorce, not just because she is lovesick.

It is the same thing with Jasper. I believe that he is with Lauren to keep his mind and attention off of the divorce bubbling on the horizon. He has never explicitly said why he persists his relationship with Lauren, but I'm about ninety-nine percent that is the reason.

It's just a male thing I presume. It's hard for guys to talk about feelings. Jasper is phenomenal with handling the emotions of others. But talking about his own, well, is like Hell to him.

I continued staring at my ceiling. I moan when I think about what Edward could possibly be doing at this very moment in time. According to Emmett, Edward's older brother, he is currently dating some chick named Nicola.

How it is possible that I am still in contact with Edward's brother, and actually his sister, also, but haven't even said a word to Edward in about ten years, you ask?

My answer to that question is fairly simple. No one knows that I am constantly video chatting Emmett and Alice. We all exchanged numbers before they moved. Edward never called me, but his brother and sister did. As technology changed, so did our ways of communication.

I persistently asked them why Edward never called me. They said that he wasn't exactly himself after the move. They mentioned how he was having trouble with the change. They also notified me that he would soon be trying to get in contact with me…

But that never happened.

I sat in my room for the last ten years staring at my phone and praying that I would receive a call with him on the other end. I just wanted to hear his melodious voice just one last time. I wanted to know that I wasn't an elapsed memory to him. I wanted so much. Too much, to be honest.

If he didn't call me, then I knew that he didn't want to speak with me. I understood at first when he was trying to adjust to the changes of living in England instead of America. Emmett continuously asked me why I was like that. He didn't quite understand my answer, but it made sense to me.

I heard my mom's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs, "Bella, it is time for dinner!"

I snapped out of my deep thoughts and rushed downstairs. I just now realized how hungry I was.

I walked into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table looking at today's newspaper. He was still in his police uniform. My mom was at the counter preparing our plates.

Renée, my mom, wasn't the most elaborate cook. Neither was my dad, actually. I did most of the cooking in the house for that reason. My mom insists on doing more of the cooking, but I deny her offer. She continued to plead her case, so we finally made a compromise: I cook on weekdays, she cooks on weekends.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I don't mind the silence normally, but the atmosphere was noticeably peculiar tonight.

Renée quickly answered, "Hot dogs." Typical. Like I said, her cooking is very basic.

My mom sat our plates on the table in front of us, and I immediately dug in.

Surprisingly, my plain hot dog and the few Cheetos tasted good. It might have to do with the fact that I haven't eaten since lunch. And that was only a bologna sandwich.

My mom shocked the shit out of me when she asked, "Bella, do you remember the Cullens?"

I choked on small bite of my hot dog. Why would she ask such a ridiculous question?

"Yeah," I took a drink of my water.

My mom looked to my dad, who nodded with a smile. That signaled her to continue on with whatever she had to say. Apparently it was good news because of the expressions on both my parents' faces.

My mom looked back to me and said slowly, or it seemed like she did because what she was about to say would change my entire existence.

"Well, the Cullens are moving back to Forks."

A huge smile crept onto my face and plastered itself there.

I have been waiting for something like this to happen for a decade now. I was going to get my best friend back…Hopefully.

With that thought, my smile disappeared and I just stared at my plate. I suddenly lost all appetite.

My parents took notice in my quick change of mood.

"Bella is everything alright?" my father, Charlie, asked.

"Yeah, dad. When are they coming?" I asked needing to know the answer before I get sick.

"Tuesday evening," Renée answered.

I excused myself from the table and raced into my room before either my mom or dad could follow.

I locked the door and went to my computer. I was grateful that Emmett was online.

The box flew up, and then stopped in the middle of my screen. Emmett's face appeared. The same smile was written on his face that was on mine just moments ago.

"Bella, I have amazing news," Emmett said. It amazed me how they have lived in England for ten years, but they still speak with a perfect American accent.

"Let me guess! Oh, you are moving back to Forks, right?" I asked him with clear sarcasm in my voice.

His face was now written with confusion. "How'd you know?" He was now obviously disappointed that someone told me about them moving back before he did.

I didn't say anything for a moment. I just sat their acting like I was looking for an answer.

"Uh, I don't know…MY PARENTS!" I screamed in his "face". You have to remember that I was video chatting with him.

His face grew even more confused.

"Why are you so angry, Bella? Seriously?" he asked with genuine bewilderment.

I took a deep breath. My sudden outburst at Emmett was a little uncalled for. I guess I sort of wanted to have known this sooner so I could prepare what I was going to say to Edward.

"Why didn't you say anything about it earlier?" I asked with a now sorrow-and-guilt-filled voice.

Emmett chuckled under his breath. He knew exactly why I was asking him this. Duh, why wouldn't he? We tell each other everything. He knows about how I feel for his brother, even though he didn't want to at first, but now he is like a shrink. Those conversations were quite uncomfortable and embarrassing at the beginning, for your information.

He was also stalling.

I know him all too well. He visibly had a reason why he didn't tell me. Anyone in their right mind would. God! Emmett can be an idiot sometimes.

"Emmett, I'm serious! Has Edward said anything?" I asked with a now curious-yet-stern voice. Well, I will take a curious-yet-stern-filled voice any day over a damn sorrow-and-guilt-filled one. Am I right?

"He hasn't really said anything about it. I mean, he's excited to see everyone, I'm almost certain. But everything I have heard him say about moving back to Forks had something to do with hunting and fishing. You want to know something, sis? I have completely forgot that Edward was such an avid fisherman and hunter*…" Emmett continued to ramble on with his thoughts.

I hardly paid attention to his words. I just nodded here and there.

So, I guess that I should have expected this, right? Edward wouldn't say how ecstatic he was to see me once more. I was more than ecstatic to see him, nevertheless. We're clear about that?

"Bella…Bella…BELLA!" Emmett screeched my name.

"Emmett! Do you have to do that?! Seriously?!" I pleaded him.

He couldn't hold in his laughter. I sometimes want to smack him. And he should be lucky that he is on the other side of the world. If he were actually standing in front of me- which he should in a matter of days- he will have the outline and dents of my knuckles engraved into the side of his head. _His hollow, hollow head._

Watch out, Emmett.

Watch Out.

"Sorry. No need to go all gung-ho on me." Emmett held his hands up in a sign of defeat.

I laughed at his choice of words. "Gung-ho" is one of our many inside jokes. I don't think you want to hear the others. The majority of them are…inappropriate.

"Hey, Emmett. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll try to talk to you tomorrow," I told him.

I was about to close the window, but then I remembered something. It wasn't extremely important, but you know me; Once I start something, I can't be stopped.

"Does Rose and Jazz know?"

He sniggered under his breath. Why is everything always hilarious with him?

"They have known for about two weeks already, Bells. Sorry, but we knew how much you and Edward were to each other; Best Friends. We wanted you to be surprised."

"What!"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Hey, Emmett! Tell Alice I said 'hi', okay?"

"Sure thing, sis."

Our video chat was then over.

I turned around in my chair and looked at the alarm clock. _7:58 pm._

I got up and just picked out a random book from my shelf. I sat down on my bed at started rereading for the millionth time…_Wuthering Heights._

Not exactly the average teenager's typical Saturday night. Well I am not typical. That has been proven about a zillion and one times, but whatever.

But yeah, _Wuthering Heights _is definitely my all-time favorite book. People make fun of me for my taste in literature. I just say screw them. At least I am doing something productive with my life, and won't end up an utter fail.

So I continue to read the same words over and over, and I just could not even focus. I threw the book against the wall.

God! What the Hell is happening to me?!

Edward.

Edward.

The only thing that was on my mind.

Edward.

God! STOP IT!

How can one guy who I haven't seen in ten years have such an effect on me? It isn't fair.

I can feel the migraine begin. I collapsed my back and head onto my bed. My hands covered my face.

Soon.

I was going to learn the truth soon. Just in a matter of days. Does Edward remember who I am?

Or am I just a forgotten memory?

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome response. I know the prologue wasn't much to live on, and neither was this chapter, if I do say.**

***Tribute to my dad for being awesome! I know I hate hunting, but I wanted some sense of him in here because I'm not going to see him for two months! He is going to Europe and travel some with my brother Landon. But after that, they'll be home for the holidays and Landon will be home until he leaves for college, but that isn't until next school year.**

**I was really fast pace from my perception. It was so difficult to write this chapter. I kept going into tiny subplots and even gave Bella a younger brother. But that all got deleted because it just got confusing and it never got to any point.**

**Just so you know, I'm extremely lazy when it comes to editing simple grammar mistakes. I profread it once, and then it is on fanfiction. So if any of you want be a beta, tell me! I would really appreciate it!**

**BTW, I changed the song from the prologue. It is now **_**Stay With Me **_**by: Danity Kane. **_**When You Find Me **_**is still the theme song for **_**When I Find You**_**, but it will be used much later in the story.**

**Anyways, check out my live journal. I update it daily. I have posted the official playlist (Songs will be changed into the order of what chapter they belong in gradually). There are also the two cover photos for this fic, as well. I will post when the next chapter will be. Other photos and things that play a role of some sort in WIFY. And etc. etc. etc. Also like my facebook page. I have links to both websites on my page.**

**I had this long paragraph written for this girl that I knew who was accidentally killed today. I decided not to post it because it got personal. But it was a tragic death, especially since she was only fourteen-years-old. She had so much potential, and it is a shame that she is no longer here. I send my condolence to her family. R.I.P. **

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW!**

**~Hunter**


End file.
